The Difference
by XxMikomiAixX
Summary: Reality and Dreams have a fine line, a person can barely decide which is which...


**Title- The Difference Author- Mikomi Ai Rating- T Warning- Boy x Boy in some ways / AU-like Summary- Reality and Dreams have a fine line, a person can barely decide which is which. **

**Mikomi Ai's Personal Playlist to this story-**

**Liar's World by Miku Hatsune**

**Light Lag by Topi**

**Shattered (MTT Version) by Trading Yesterday**

Black clouds swirl around the sky, signaling a storm to come and create chaos. A lone boy around the age of fifteen with crimson red eyes looked up at the sky and quickened his pace from the store to the roof top of the school where someone waits for him, _just like any other day_…

The lone boy rushed up the stairs of the school (_with only hearing the sounds of his shuffling feet and racing heart beat)_ and pushed the door open with his back as he greeted the other with a cheerful voice;

"Hey hey, Shizu-chan! Look at what I got!"

The one who spoke broke into a wide smile when a blonde turned around from where he was sitting and faced him with a tiny (_minuscule even_) smile, _directed straight at the raven male. _The male's hazelnut eyes staring at him; _staring straight into him._

"Hey, Izaya-kun…" The blonde teenager looked at the plastic bag that the raven was holding."Whatcha got there, Flea?"

"Oh! Here, since I know it's your birthday today…" Izaya faded off on his words as he walked closer and grabbed what he had bought.

"Here you go! Extra milk!" The raven handed out a bottle of fresh milk, the white liquid contrasting with the dark clouds. Shizuo (or the one called "_Shizu-chan"_) hesitantly grabbed it and opened it, making sure nothing popped out if it. Izaya plopped down next to the other and began talking.

"I had a _weird dream_ last night…" he started, resting his head on Shizuo's arm; which made him stop drinking for now, "me and you were so different…"

"How so?" A blonde eyebrow rose.

The red-eyed male shut his eyes as the memories of his _nightmare_ came flooding in.

_Fights, tricks, cuts, so much blood and a large 'bang' as the raven watched his hated (__**or that's what he like to say, yes yes! Hate…**__) Shizu-chan fall to-_

"Izaya!" Shizuo shook the other's arm for him to be brought back into what he liked to call "_reality"._

"Huh? Oh! It was just…" he wanted to make an excuse as he started to play with a silver ring on his left hand. Maybe he should just make up an-

"What is this?" The blonde spit something solid onto the pavement, making it make a '**ting**' noise.

"A-ah, well… You see…" Izaya tried making the gift not sound awkward, but the dusty blush and stuttering didn't help.

"You got me a ring?" The blonde examined a silver ring and looked on the inside to see writing in it.

To the greatest person I've ever met.

Hazelnut eyes widened and Shizuo smiled warmly.

"Sooo~ Do you like it?" Izaya tried making it seem like it was nothing.

A large hand reached out for the raven's face and pulled him closer into the other's chest.

"Eh?"

The raven sat still in shock from the sudden embrace, and soon just fell into the warmth while smiling; returning the embrace.

"I love it, thanks…" Shizuo mumbled into the soft hair.

They stayed in that position for a while, and soon light white flakes fell from the charcoal clouds, creating a sweet scenery in both their eyes. They both looked up at each other and brought their faces closer together and closer and until both lips were touching and with a single whisper of "_I love you."_ (_Both finally saying it after all this time, both faces is as red as bloodshed) _they kiss-

Izaya Orihara gasps for breath as he wakes up suddenly, one bitter, bitter tear rolling down slowly down his snow white face, _it's not like he noticed it anyway._ He looked outside to see the twinkling stars being hidden by swirling black clouds sprinkling white flakes across the city.

He glared out his window, and then he stared at his one silver ring.

He used to have two.

The 21 year old (_or that's what he likes to say_) thought that once he killed Shizu-chan, that those awful dreams (_as awful as sweet pink cotton candy and carousels_) would disperse.

Yes, he killed Shizuo Heiwajima. With the blonde and his relationship of never ending bloody hate (_one-sided_), it was only a matter of time before the red-eyed man had gone insane. The dreams, the never ending fantasy after fantasy… He hated it with a passion…

When he had finally saw the blonde fall down with a thud, he pushed the other silver ring on his marriage finger, simply saying, "I do. And you do too, now."

**A/N: Y I NO UPDATE DISORDER? XD Hey everyone! I promise to do it soon! I hope you enjoyed this little mindfuck~ courtesy of yours truly! I MIGHT make a sequal… depends on how much people want it. Or maybe this could be an alternate ending to "What I'll do"? IDK…**

**Until next time, my shining rubys.**

**~Mikomi Ai**


End file.
